sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bad Taste
| music = Michelle Scullion | cinematography = Peter Jackson | editing = Jamie Selkirk Peter Jackson | studio = WingNut Films New Zealand Film Commission | distributor = Image Entertainment | released = | runtime = 92 minutes | country = New Zealand | language = English | budget = $25,000 | gross = $150,000 }} Bad Taste is a 1987 science-fiction comedy horror splatter film directed, written, produced, photographed, co-edited by and co-starring Peter Jackson, who also made most of the makeup and special effects. Produced on a low budget, it is Jackson's first feature film. Jackson and friends take on most of the key roles, both on and off-screen. The plotline sees aliens invade the fictional New Zealand village of Kaihoro to harvest humans for their intergalactic fast food franchise, where they face off against a four-man paramilitary force, of which at least one member appears to have gone insane. It was a film that provided Jackson with the necessary leverage needed to advance in the industry. Since its release, Bad Taste has become a cult film and has received generally positive reviews. Plot The Astro Investigation and Defence Service (AIDS) sends Derek, Frank, Ozzy, and Barry to investigate the disappearance of the entire population of the town of Kaihoro. They find the town has been overrun by space aliens disguised as humans in blue shirts. Barry kills one of the aliens and is attacked by others. After Derek notifies Frank and Ozzy, he begins torturing Robert, an alien they caught earlier. Robert's screaming attracts a number of aliens in the area. Derek kills the would-be rescuers, but he is attacked by Robert and falls off a cliff ledge, to his presumed death. Meanwhile, a charity collector named Giles is passing through Kaihoro. He is attacked by Robert, but escapes in his car. He stops at a nearby house for help. Another alien answers the door and captures Giles. He later wakes up in a tub of water filled with vegetables and is told he is about to be cooked and eaten. Derek also wakes up to find that he landed in a seagull's nest. He also finds that his brain is leaking out the back of his head, so he stuffs it back in and uses a hat to hold it in place. That night, Frank, Ozzy, and Barry infiltrate the aliens' house and find a room filled with bloody cardboard boxes. They kill a nearby alien and Frank wears its shirt to infiltrate an alien meeting. He finds out that the residents of Kaihoro have been harvested for alien fast food. Robert vomits into a bowl, which the aliens dine on, including the disguised (and disgusted) Frank. He escapes and tells the others of the plan. They sneak out to save Giles as the aliens sleep. At sunrise, they try to leave but are attacked by the aliens, which quickly dissolves into a gunfight. Derek emerges and his hat is shot off due to the ensuing gunfire, and he starts losing more of his brain, so he uses his belt as a headband. He grabs a chainsaw from the boot of his car and heads for the alien house. As the boys leave with Giles, the alien leader (Lord Crumb) and his followers transform into their true form and follow. Ozzy uses a rocket launcher to blow up Frank's car, which has been overrun by aliens. Frank and Ozzy hunt for Lord Crumb and kill many aliens along the way. Meanwhile, Derek kills an alien with his chainsaw and replaces the missing parts of his brain with its brain. An alien prepares to shoot Frank and Ozzy, but it is beheaded by Derek after he bursts through the wall behind it. Frank and Ozzy are shocked to see him alive. After they escape the house, Lord Crumb shoots Ozzy in the leg and Frank fires his rocket launcher at the leader, but it misses and almost hits Derek, finally taking out a sheep in a nearby meadow. Derek is knocked out by Lord Crumb and the house transforms into a giant space ship, which blasts off into space with Derek still aboard. On board, Derek looks out the window to see that he is leaving Earth. Crumb is then killed by Derek, who ambushes him and cuts through the alien with his chainsaw. Derek proclaims into his phone: "I'm coming to get you bastards!" He then puts on the alien leader's skin, laughing maniacally as he rockets towards the alien planet. On Earth, the rest of the group drive away into the sunset in Derek's car. Cast * Terry Potter as Ozzy / 3rd Class Alien * Pete O'Herne as Barry / 3rd Class Alien * Peter Jackson as Derek / Robert * Mike Minett as Frank / 3rd Class Alien * Craig Smith as Giles / 3rd Class Alien * Ken Hammon as 3rd Class Alien * Costa Botes as 3rd Class Alien * Doug Wren as Lord Crumb ** Dean Lawrie as Lord Crumb SPFX double / 3rd Class Alien ** Peter Vere-Jones as Lord Crumb's voice Production Much of the film was shot in and around Jackson's hometown of Pukerua Bay, north of Wellington, New Zealand using a 25-year-old 16mm Bolex camera. Originally begun as a 20 minute short film called 'Roast of the Day', ''Bad Taste was shot primarily on weekends over the course of four years, at an initial cost of around $25,000. Toward the end of the shoot the New Zealand Film Commission invested around NZ$235,000 into the film to ensure its completion. Heavily influenced by special effects pioneer Tom Savini, Jackson incorporated many absurdly gory special effects. Peter Jackson himself plays two acting roles. In one early scene halfway down a cliff, careful editing, utilising shots taken months apart, makes it possible for the two characters, Derek and the alien Robert (both played by Jackson), to fight one another. Bad Taste begins Jackson's penchant for using the Morris Minor in his films - Giles drives a Morris Minor. Subsequently, every car in Meet the Feebles is a Morris Minor (including a limousine) and several are seen in Braindead. The firearms used in the film were all fake. They were made using aluminium tubing and the actors had to shake them to simulate the recoil. A flash and sound effect was added later during post production. All the alien masks in the film were baked in Peter Jackson's mother's oven. Kaihoro, the name of the town whose inhabitants are butchered, is a Māori word coined by Jackson and his crew early in the shooting of the film. It has two parts - "kai" which means food and "horo" which means town or village. Foodtown is also the name of a New Zealand chain of grocery stores. Kai horo in Te Reo Maori means 'greedy' - but is made up of the words Kai (food) and horo (quickly) which, loosely translated, could be said to mean 'fast food', a play on the fate of the villagers. The sheep in the film was to have played a larger role as a running gag, being surprisingly aggressive and chasing "The Boys" at various points throughout. This was reduced to the single sheep/rocket launcher moment of the final film. Release The film sold to many countries after playing in the market at the Cannes Film Festival. Despite this wide acclaim the film failed to impress at the 1989 NZ Film and Television Awards, winning no awards. As well as this, a TVNZ executive spoke out the next day about whether or not the film industry needed films like Bad Taste. The film did however still win favour among the country's cult film audiences. Critical reception The film holds a 68% "Fresh" rating on aggregate review site Rotten Tomatoes, based on 22 reviews. The sites consensus reads "Peter Jackson's early low-budget shocker boasts a disgusting premise - aliens harvesting humans for fast food - that gives the budding auteur plenty of room for gross-out visuals and absurd cleverness." Controversy The banning of an already cut version of Bad Taste in Queensland, Australia, three weeks into its run, led to the firing and dissolution of the Queensland Film Board of Review in 1990. The film had to be trimmed for release in Australia at the time, as the OFLC felt the gore too excessive. When the film was released on Home Video in Australia, the cover had the words "BANNED IN QUEENSLAND" printed onto the top left corner of it. The uncut version was released by Universal Home Entertainment on DVD in 2004. Apart from the uncut version, there is a heavily cut FSK 18-rated and an even more censored FSK 12-rated version in Germany available on DVD. The former is cut by approximately 6 minutes, the latter by approximately 10 minutes. The film was finally released theatrically in 2000, thirteen years after its production. The German posters used the advertising tagline "from the director of the Lord of the Rings". Home media The film was released on DVD in 2001 by Anchor Bay Entertainment in a limited quantity. The DVD came with a lenticular case and booklets. Legacy During his acceptance speech at the 2004 Academy Awards, Jackson mentioned Bad Taste (along with Meet the Feebles), joking that it had been "wisely overlooked by the Academy." On 15 September 2001, the Michael Fowler Centre in Wellington, New Zealand hosted [http://www.pulpexpo.com Armageddon]. One of the main features for the 2001 convention was the cast of Bad Taste attending for a quick question and answer session on the main stage, and a screening of the film. The cast members that attended were; Craig Smith (Giles), Pete O'Herne (Barry), Mike Minett (Frank), Terry Potter (Ozzy), Ken Hammon (Writer, 3rd Class Alien), and Dean Lawrie (Lord Crumb SPFX Double, 3rd Class Alien). Influence on pop culture * The Brazilian grindcore band Flesh Grinder made a concept album of the movie called Crumb's Crunchy Delights Organization. * Some dialogue of the Spanish translation of the film is featured on the demos "46 Cabezas Aplastadas Por Un Yunque Oxidado" and "Realmente Disfruto Comiendo Cadáveres" of the Spanish grindcore/death metal band Machetazo. * Segments of the film are featured in Canadian band Skinny Puppy's music video for "Worlock". * The final song on Australian grindcore/stoner rock band Blood Duster's debut album Yeest is titled "Derek" and features a sample of dialogue from the film in the penultimate "Intro" track. * In English rapper Plan B's song "Rakin' the Dead" he quotes "I haven't felt this sick since I saw that film Bad Taste". * The final version of technical death metal band Lethargy's song "Humor Me" begins with a sample of dialogue from the film. * The Finnish stoner metal band Kaihoro borrowed their name from the fictional town. * Jackson's next project, Meet the Feebles, included a nod to Bad Taste when the alien (a cameo from Peter Jackson wearing a mask) can be seen as a member of the studio audience near the end of the film. See also * ''Braindead'' (film) * List of films shot over three or more years References External links * Badtaste.co.nz with interviews, background, DVD comparisons, media etc.; archived April 2009 * * * * * NZ On Screen page Category:1987 films Category:1980s comedy horror films Category:1987 horror films Category:1980s science fiction films Category:New Zealand films Category:New Zealand horror films Category:Films directed by Peter Jackson Category:Directorial debut films Category:Black comedy films Category:1980s comedy science fiction films Category:Films set in New Zealand Category:Films shot in New Zealand Category:Splatter films Category:WingNut Films films Category:Alien invasions in films Category:Screenplays by Peter Jackson Category:1980s science fiction horror films Category:Films set in fictional populated places